funballfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ludicrine/I Seahorses
HEY GUESS WHAT THIS IS ALSO AN AA CHECKLIST NOW If I put it in that means I need help with it like as soon as possible General * @ MYSELF - REVIEW THE REP TEMPLATE. Also: Add Noeditsection to everything that's COMPLETELY done. Which, @ future-me, does NOT just mean "everything you're done with poking at", because normalization of battle scenes and all that could lend itself to future fixes and edits. *There are a lot of AA stories to edit through and if anyone can help split the bill by tackling like one or two of them that I haven't gotten to that would be super cool. I'll put an "I got it" next to everything I know I'll be getting to, and I'll be expanding that territory once I finish up earlier stuff **If a section has a "<" next to it, it's ready for sweeping: with going through the story and making stuff that needs to be made. (As in, rather than consistency or content edits within the story, things like "making redlinks a reality", "making executive decisions on whether or not to upload a picture mirrored from FanB", "making articles for characters/locations/other stuff that feature prominently here", "updating existing article information for things that take place here", all that.) *Species pages (that don't exist yet): UFO (possibly as a subsection of Monsters), yellow fish (maybe not monsters) Trix 2 *Boss on Parade chapter needs to be revisited Corruption *THANKS FIRE *Look for other glaring issues * The Descent *everything TBfAU:TLR *THANKS SOSH *everything Trix 3 (I got it) *everything TDE:U *THANKS SOSH *everything WTU2 (I got it) *everything Worlds in Ruin *everything Chronicles *everything but a significantly less amount of everything *Figure out something with the nav Hia-Logue *There's a LOT of work to do here and almost none of it has to do with actual writing edits. It's all gold, just some of it is somewhat-outdated gold. Pretty it all up, move it over, maybe sneak some details into old stories so that they don't just come out of nowhere. Character Recording Going through some stories in universe-chronological order and listing all of the characters that appear there. If a story is here, presume that it's been properly reviewed and edited from my end. NOW WIP IT Wrapping Things Up Note: In progress. By a lot. Stopped at Chapter 5. *Umbra *Revelian *Jast *Hankvi *Zachary *Samuel *Delbin (mentioned) *Crone *Karelia *Mori *Rebecca *Squato (mentioned) *Elte *Masa HORSES AND OTHER ORSES Just general suggest-os about AA characters that could be retooled in the future. *General remark to try balancing the protags' fightyskills so that there's not a deficiency or overdose of any given style. The fact that most characters are good with multiple forms of damage helps out by giving some leeway depending on a timeline's needs. *Wennan and Lainn replacing Astra, who is literally just a blank name with no personality. Quoting from Luka's comment: "Wennan is the militaristic, kyriarchical ruler with the ability to ride moonlight into space. Lainn is the exploitative but ultimately more live-under-able of the two, more of a decadent king happy with his lot in life, also he's got tree powers. They rule the two halves of Pragma." They are not related to Umbra. *Karelia Liljequist, a Negative from a rival clan to the ?eroniuses. Less about partying, more about being a voyeur and a collector. Digs Rev in AA (digs Verlassen in B). Gets with Zach, but their personalities are kinda incompatible. **Re: incompatibility - she's. Pretty passive, all things considered. Like, her clan's all about collecting, and since she's not one of the Big Important Collector People, she mostly just watches and covets. Not the best romance dynamic. *Pragma is a planet that Astra rules and they've got obelisks and shit. *The Blauxolm are blue, warlike duders. Aox is their leader. Elte (name derived from "Experiment 3173", but with "experiment" omitted, and the numbers read upside-down as "ELTE", not that this shows up anywhere) was a failed prototype who can shapeshift. **Big thank to Luka for suggesting an alteration to the name **We have shapeshifter villains show up in a later story, and a notable absence from Elte since the OG Trixes... could her motives shift from "revenge against those who rejected me" to "let me prove I'm better than those who rejected me by gunking over this planet even better/faster"? A stretch, and not one I personally like, but a possibility. *Try to avoid things like "humanity" and "humanoid" where you can, though the latter term may be used on info pages for clarity * -> ?? OTHER NOTES *If anyone still has access to the original Killing Infant Ponies document I've made some changes to it *I know Nu is not a priority atm but I've started poking at TPS a super-super tiny bit. It's not reflected in the Rep template but the original page said all admins were allowed to edit, and that the whole story was undergoing rewrites. (Update: I got the confirmation from Mori that the rewrite-fest is still a thing!) **n2s: Hankzone, Samzone, Baxter obvs, Sanford -> the new Quid guy based on FanB info Category:Blog posts